School for Good
The School for Good is the good half of the School for Good and Evil. It is also known as The School for Good Enlightenment and Enchantment. Its students are commonly referred to as Evers. Architecture The school has four towers, and they are: Purity, Honor, Charity and Valor'. '''The school was designed crystal white for its outer appearance. Interior '''PURITY TOWER - ' HONOR TOWER - 'The staircase of the Honor tower is made of blue glass, with etchings of knights and kings. '''CHARITY TOWER -' 'VALOR TOWER - '''The staircase of the Valor tower is made of blue glass, with etchings of hunters and archers. Exterior The School for Good has the Good Shore as its front, with the lake surrounding the castle. The shore has an Ever design gate, with a white swan. Between the School for Evil and the School for Good is the School Master's tower, with a halfway bridge in front of it, connecting the two schools together. School Grounds The Tunnel of Trees is the way to the Clearing and the Blue Forest, behind it is the Endless Woods. These are specially for outdoor activities such as the Surviving Fairy Tales outdoor (or, possibly, out-tower) subject. School Supplies Required For Evers: * 1 trunk made of Gillikin mahogany with the student's initials engraved * 1 Flowerground Pass (included in Admissions package) * 4 boxes of crisp parchment (no crinkled sheets, please!) * 14 peacock-feather quills * 1 beaver-tooth quill sharpener * 4 bottles of willow-sap ink Strongly Recommended *1 Briar Rose sleep mask, set for 8 hours a night * 2 cumulo-nimbus pillows with dewdrop embroidery * 1 silken-moss bedspread * 10 pairs of anti-callous alpaca knee-high socks * 1 moleskin yoga mat, with sweat-minimizing enchantment * 1 self-affirming magic mirror, set on level "Blind to All Flaws" Optional * 1 pack of Hinderpollen pills (for those who have allergies to plants) * 1 pair of whisper-slippers for late-night trips to the toilet * 1 flutterflea-resistant mattress cover * 1 set of impenetrable lambswool curtains * 1 personalized, life-size wooden decoy (Geppetto's Workshop makes the most convincing ones) * 1 bottle of skunk-scent neutralizing tonic * 1 pair of clippers with cobra-tooth blades (NOT the python-tooth model; they won't cut through enchanted vines) Required For Nevers: *1 trunk made of Ooty-Kingdom black coral with the student's initials emblazoned in gold leaf *1 stymph-ride pass (included in Admissions Package) *4 sheaves of smooth birch-bark scrolls (parchment can cause paper cuts, which are ''so ''unsightly) *14 raven-feather quills *1 piranha-jaw quill sharpener *4 bottles of shark-blood ink Required Extras For Nevergirls *17 snakeskin pouches of honeycream for daytime use *17 snakeskin pouches of hollyoak serum for overnight mosturizing *1 platypus-bill hair straightener *1 pair of crow-beak hair-braiding tongs *1 pair of cuticle-reducing bullhide gloves Required Extras for Neverboys *1 stingray-tail straight razor *1 jar of shaving jelly *1 pair of barbellboulders Strongly Recommended *1 Evil Fairy sleep-inducing spindle, set for 8 hours a night *2 storm cloud pillows with hailstone embroidery *1 poisonous hemlock bedspread *1 self-denigrating magic mirror, set to level "No Pain, No Gain" Optional *2 packs of Hindersunshine pills (for those with allergies to bright light and/or good behavior *1 pair of enchanted sleep shorts with an extra-strength nigh-fart filter School Uniforms Evergirls - Pre-School Master Era Dress: Apple-blossom brocade; pearl embellishments from the Nymph Oyster Nursery Shoes: Enchanted dancing slippers (can also increase running speed in case of a banshee attack) Accessories: Pegasus-feather headdress and fan School Master Era Dress: Tea-length chiffon in raspberry souffle (by Cinderella's Mice Designs, Ltd.) Shoes: Blush-satin Mary Janes (Each girl receives one pair- no exception for slippers left at the ball!) Accessories: Rose diamonds with fairy-dust polish Sophie Era Dress: Camellia pink taffeta, inspired by the dress Sophie wore to her weekly princess-themed tea parties back when she lived in Gavaldon Shoes: Marble-heeled slippers with rose quartz detail. A flat version is available for Evergirls with dates who are lacking in height. Nevergirls- Pre-School Master Era Coat: Tigris-fur cloak; copper embossment from Smee's Booty Auction Collar: Shadow-silk ribbon Shoes: Blade-tipped slippers, sharp enough to poke out a cyclops eye Accessories: Defanged hydra School Master Era Smock: Tea-length aged cottom in dead-soul black (by Hunterzombie and Witch, Ltd.) Shoes: Pointy-toe booties with blood-resistant finish Accessories: Everlasting cobwebs, Festering Wound eau de parfum Sophie Era Dress: Dean Sophie debuted this outfit during a Lunchtime Lecture on "Just Say No to Drab" during her first year as a student and is nowproud to see it is the standard of dress for all future Nevers. Shoes: Dean Sophie has had to wade through a lot of muck on her journey to Evil greatness, adn she wants all Nevergirls to know that they, too, can trudge through mud in style. Accessories: This lace veil commemmorates the great Lady Lesso, Dean Sophie's predecessor and mentor. The gloves are designed to show off a fresh manicure with one of Dean Sophie's custom nail polishes. Everboys - Pre-School Master Era Coat: Jacquard dinner jacket; gold buttons from Midas' Court Breeches: Slender-fit minotaur wool in amethyst Cravat and Stockings: Hand-stitched whisper silk Wig: Woven from pure Altazarra unicorn hair Sword: Only to be used for official school portraits or to fend off a Harpy invasion. School Master Era Coat: Cornflower blue embroided with antique Rumpelstiltskin gold straw Breeches: Slender-fit strached linen in eggshell Shoes: Riding boots with manure-resistant finish Gloves: Fitted with nonslip sword grip Rose: (Optional) Sophie Era Vest: Royal blue velvet (which, in a recent survey that Dean Sophie conducted, was voted the "most dashing" color for princes to wear) with military-style gold epaulets from Smee & Sons' New & Improved Booty Auction Breeches: 100% Arabian camel hair in albaster with dragonfly-wing shimmer, because Dean Sophie believes that boys should have a little sparkle too Boots: Supple obsidian leather with indestructible palladium buckles, inspired by Dean Sophie's experience masquerading as Filip at the School for Boys. Neverboys- Pre-School Master Era Coat: Embroidered cobra-skin overcoat with carbuncle buckles Pantaloons: Wide-fit chintz in bubonic black Shoes: Sharp spade loafers, helpful to dig trenches in sudden battles Knife: Recommended for defense against rogue stymphs in the Woods, but FORBIDDEN in the castle at all times. School Master Era Tunic: Authentic cursed sailcloth from the ''Jolly Roger Breeches: Slender-fit torn canvas in fungus blue Shoes: Torture boots with werewolf-skeleton details Knife: (Optional; only Dean-sanctioned, professionally blunted weapons allowed and never in the presence of other students). Sophie Era Coat: Sable "Rafal" coat with diamond spikes- an homage to one of the most stylish villains of all time Trousers: Real men wear black, unlike the future king of Camelot Shoes: Each pair of these jooti-style loafers is individually crafte by the award-winning cobbler gnomes from the Sand Mountains of Rajashah. Teachers & Faculty Female teachers of Good are required to wear a high-necked gown in a vibrant color. In order to allow them to express their individual personalities, they are encouraged to add appropriate flair to their uniforms. Suggested accessories include: crystals, beetle wings, baby's breath, freshwater pearls, unicorn braids, or tasteful chain mail. Female teachers of Evil must wear a sharp-shouldered, wing-collared dress. Sinister detailing is encouraged. Hair should be kept in a tight bun or braid, shoe heels sharpened to a deadly point, and nails painted either black or bloodred only. Male teachers of Good are required to wear brightly colored suits with slim ties. (Shades of blue are highly discouraged in order to avoid looking like one of the students.) Shoes and belt buckles should be shined regularly, all clothing laundered weekly, and beards kept neatly trimmed and free of debris. Male teachers of Evil must wear one of the dark-colored robes hanging in the Tower of Vice haunted wardrobe. These robes are five hundred years old, never washed, and their stench well earned. (Many a teacher has smothered a student with these robes as punishment.) Faculty are encouraged to accessorize with spikes, chains, and collars, provided they are true testaments to Evil rather than fleeting fashion trends. Course Catalog (List of Classes) '''Year One Evers Only # Beautification - Professor Emma Anemone (Evergirls Only) # Princess Etiquette '- Pollux (Evergirls Only) # '''Swordplay and Weapons Training '- Professor Rumi Espada (*Now For Boys and Girls) # 'Animal Communication '- Princess Uma (*Now For Boys and Girls) # 'Chivalry and Grooming '- Professor Aleksander Lukas (Boys Only) # 'Physical Education P.E. '- Albemarle the Woodpecker (Boys Only) # 'History of Heroes '- Professor Hort of Bloodbrook (mixed; replaced to the recent graduate Never student because no one wanted to volunteer replacing Professor Sader) # 'Good Deeds '- Dean Clarissa Dovey (mixed) # 'Surviving Fairy Tales '- Yuba the Gnome, with various Forest Group Leaders (mixed) '''Nevers Only #'Uglification' - Profeccor Manley (mixed) #'Henchmen Training' - Castor (mixed) #'Curses & Death Traps' - Dean Sophie (mixed) #'History of Villainy' - Professor Hort (mixed) #'Special Talents' - Professor Sheeks (mixed) #'Surviving Fairy Tales' - Yuba the Gnome, with various Forest Group Leaders (mixed) 'Books:' Evers Only #''The Privilege of Beauty'' #''Winning Your Prince'' #''The Recipe Book for Good Looks'' #''Princess with a Purpose'' #''Animal Speech 1: Barks, Neighs, & Chirps'' Nevers Only #''Best Villainous Monologues, 2nd ed.'' #''Spells for Suffering, Year 1'' #''The Novice's Guide to Kidnapping and Murder'' #''Embracing Ugliness Inside & Out'' #''How to Cook Children (with New Recipes!)'' Year Two Previous Year- with Dean Sader: (School for Girls; Boys' Schedules Unknown) #'Debeautification '- Professor Anemone & Pollux #'Princeless Power '- Professor Clarissa Dovey #'Defense Against Boys '- Lady Lesso #'History of Heroins' - Profesor Evelyn Sader #'Female Talents '- Professor Sheeks #'Surviving Fairy Tales '- Helga the Gnome, with various Forest Group Leaders (mixed) 'Now:' Evers Only # Advanced Beautification and Grooming '- Professor Emma Anemone (mixed) # '''Governance and Kingdom Training '- Professor Aleksander Lukas (mixed) # 'History of Fairy Tales '- Professor Hort of Bloodbrook (mixed) # 'Advanced Animal Linguistics '- Princess Uma (mixed) # 'Good Deeds: Field Training '- Dean Clarissa Dovey (mixed) # '''Ever Choir and Orchestra - Pollux (mixed) # Surviving Fairy Tales '''- Various Forest Group Leaders (mixed) '''Nevers Only #'Uglification: Disguises and Deformity' - Professor Manley #'Henchmen: Field Training' - Castor #'Advanced Curses & Death Traps' - Dean Sophie #'History of Fairy Tales' - Professor Hort #'Advanced Spell Casting' - Professor Sheeks #'Surviving Fairy Tales' - Various Forest Group Leaders (mixed) Year Three Evers # Beautification/Grooming: Express for Success - Professor Emma Anemone (mixed) # Beautification/Grooming: Advanced Strength Training '''- Professor Aleksander Lukas (mixed) # '''Beautification/Grooming: Radiance Retreat - Professor Anemone and Professor Lukas (mixed) # Dance Workshop: Waltz and Rondel - Pollux (mixed) # Dance Workshop: Interpretive Movement '''- Pollux (mixed) # '''Animal Communication: Study Abroad - Princess Uma (mixed) # Animal Communication: Mogrif Grooming and Training '''- Princess Uma (mixed) # '''Good Deeds: Sidekick Training - Prof. Dean Clarissa Dovey (mixed) # Good Deeds: Lead the Way - Prof. Dean Clarissa Dovey (mixed) # History Seminar: History of War '- Professor Hort of Bloodbrook (mixed) # '''Surviving Fairy Tales '- Various Forest Group Leaders (mixed) Nevers #'''Uglification Seminar:Mimicry - Professor Manley #'Uglification: Leader "Looks"' - Dean Sophie #'Uglification Seminar: Henchmen "Looks"' - Professor Manley #'Independent Study: Sidekick Challenge Organizer' - Castor #'Curses and Death Traps: Nemesis Dream Analysis' - Dean Sophie #'Curses and Death Traps: Phantom Duels' - Dean Sophie #'History Seminar: History of War' - Professor Hort #'Ever Kingdoms: Pillaging & Pilfering' - Professor Sheeks #'Advanced Spell Casting: Flying' - Professor Sheeks #'Surviving Fairy Tales' - Various Forest Group Leaders (mixed) Year Four (quests) # Journeying to Drupathi and rescuing the imprisoned Princess of Maidenvale (Good) # Deep-diving to the remains of the Jolly Roger and searching for black-swan gold (Evil) # Performing a civil audit of the accounts of Camelot after reports of corruption amongst the advisory council (Good) # Rebuilding and protecting the Gingerbread House, given a recent spate of plundering children (Evil) # Writing and Publishing a comprehensive biography of the Sader family (Good and Evil students with a focus on history) # Opening a trade outpost in Merlin's newly discovered kingdoms beyond the Shazabah desert (Good) # Desposing the new, Good-sympathizing King of the Murmuring Mountains (Evil) School Teachers & Faculty Dean Clarissa Dovey '(Good Deeds) Favorite hobby: "I am quite the chess player. Lady Lesso and I had an ongoing rivalry, which I led 133 games to 22. I hear Dean Sophie is eager to take Leonora's place in our matches. Does she even know how to play?" '''Princess Uma '(Animal Communication) Favorite animal: "I used to have the sweetest little white bunny named Roscoe, who slept in my bed. But then he got bitten by a vampire bat." 'Rumi Espada '(Swordplay and Weapons Training) Best student: "Lancelot had peerless skill and an innate sense of chivalry. He beat Arthur so badly once in a duel that he purposely lost the rematch in order to repair their friendship." 'Aleksander Lukas '(Chivalry and Grooming) Tip on Grooming: "If your breeches are sagging so low that we can see your underpants, your future looks very dim." Various Forest Group Leaders (Surviving Fairy Tales) Reason for Teaching: "We don't want the Woods to die and the only way it won't is if Heros and Villains live long enough to survive it." 'Emma Anemone '(Beautification) Biggest Regret: "Missing the Snow Ball when I was a student because no boy asked me. Ever since then, I've committed myself to empowering the female sex whether or not a girl chooses to have a male companion." 'Liabella Rose '(Princess Etiquette) Extracurricular activity: Founder and Adviser of the Never-Ever Anti-Bullying Alliance (ENABA), dedicated to extinguishing the mistreatment o those with unique characteristics, specifically canines who do not exemplify traditional norms of masculinity. 'Hort of Bloodbrook '(History of Heroes) Advice for Evers: Make friends with the weirdos. There's usually more of them than popular kids, which means you'll actually be the popular one." 'Albemarle the Woodpecker '(Groom Room Attendant) Pet Peeve: "Boys and girls who flirt with each other in the hot tubs. Such as cliche." School Rules Applied to both Evers and Nevers: * Students must remain in their assigned schools at all * Students will not kill their fellow students. * Students are forbidden to go into the Endless Woods after dark. * Students (as well as the teachers ''and ''Deans) are forbidden from interfering the Storian. * Be aware that Gargoyles are ''not ''decorations; they have orders to kill. * Readers and Descendants are equally valuable to the school community. * Students are unable to cast spells on school grounds until their fingerglows have been unlocked. * Students with three consecutive last-place ranks in class challenges will be ''failed.'' * Students should not attempt to manipulate or conceal the swan crests on their uniforms... ** ...or the swan may be permanently tattooed into your skin. * Students are expected to be in their rooms for curfew at 10:15 p.m. sharp. * Students are forbidden from attempting to cross the barrier on Halfway Bridge. * Once students have been tracked into Leaders, Henchmen, and Mogrifs (animals and plants), these decisions are ''final.'' * Hunting of animals in the Blue Forest is strictly forbidden. * A princess and a witch ''can ''be friends, but students should endeavor to form alliances within their own schools. * All extracurricular clubs must be preapproved by ''both Deans. * Evers Only: ** Evers may not turn Princess Uma's animal friends back into people. ** Evers are forbidden from consuming candied walls and furniture in Hansel's Haven. ** Love spells are never allowed, even after fingerglows are unlocked. ** Be respectful of the fairy guards that patrol the school. ** Evers must wear their uniforms, unless specified otherwise. ** Evers must respect nature. ** Evers must always reach out when another student is in need... *** ...and not just to those princes and princesses from whom you are hoping to get a Ball invitation. Nevers Only: **No graffiti on the school for Evil unless ''is is in explicit support of Dean Sophie's new regime and artfully rendered in an area where Evers may see it. **No polluting the moat. **No bullying or thuggery of fellow students. **No animal sacrifices in castle stairwells. **No whining to your mommy and daddy when writing letters home. **Regular bathing is mandatory for Nevers. **If you are rejected by a potential No-Ball date, this does not mean you can kill them. **Nevers are forbidden from possessing particularly putrid items. **Nevers are forbiden from disturbing the Dean of Evil during her "personal time". **Nevers are forbidden from wearing black-swan gold at school. **Nevers are only permittedto redecorate their dorm rooms with an approved theme. **Gifts to the teachers are prohibited. School for Good Groom Room Fitness ** Norse Hammer Gymnasium ** Mud-Wrestling Pit ** Salt Water Lap Pool ** Stationary Gondolas for rowing practice ** Twelve Dancing Princesses Rhumba Classes ** Yuba's Morning Yoga Spa ** Midas Gold Sweat Lodge ** Peasant-themed Tanning Room ** Turkish Baths ** Little Match Girl (or Boy!) Sauna ** The Little Mermaid Lagoon (with waterfall shower) ** Tinkerbell's Fairy Dust Exfoliating Facial ** Golden Goose Skin-Brightening Facial ** Jack's Beanstalk Full-Body Wrap ** Maid Marian's Signature Sherwood Forest Aromatic Body Therapy Hair and Makeup ** Red Rose Makeup Stations ** Cinderella's Pedicure Corner ** Rapunzel's Salon *** Stocked with Goldilocks Hair Dye ** The Three Little Pigs Blow-Dry Parlor Wardrobe Consulatation and Formalwear Rental ** The Clever Little Tailor's Costume Shop ** The Little Red Riding Hod Costume Collection ** Glass Slipper Shoe Rental *** All the above are fully equipped with three-way looking glasses. Evil Doom Room Torture Menu Physical Torture **Standing on one leg **Wearing burning-hot shoes **Dangling upside-down **Smelling the Man-Wolf's feet **Having arm hairs plucked out one by one **Getting doused in skunk juice and being shoved into a coffin with a fellow punished student Instruments of Torture **Breaking Wheel **Rack **Stocks **Noose **Garrote **Iron Maiden **Thumbscrews **Spears **Clubs **Rods **Whips **Knives **Hot Pepper Bombs **Spiked Torture Throne **Cement Shoes **Steel Axes Shame and Embarrassment **Having an irremovable "F" emblazoned on your uniform for a week **A public spanking by Castor during lunch in the clearing in front of both schools **Cleaning out the stymph troughs in the Blue Forest for two weeks **Forced wearing of an Ever's uniform for a full day of Evil classes School for Evil Groom Room Fitness **Turret Climbing **Slenderizing Yoga **Hills in Heels (For Nevergirls Only) **Demon Kali Dance Hour (For Nevergirls Only) **Weight lifting in full-body armor (For Neverboys Only) **Treeboxing in Pine Glen (For Neverboys Only) Spa **Cauldron Saunas **Dragon's Milk Baths **The Captain Hook Lagoon (with whirlpool) **Sea-Salt Massage **The "Dean Sophie Morning Special": grapefruit-seed exfoliation, cacao-and-trout-scale mask **The "Dean Sophie Evening Special": fish-egg scrub, pumpin-puree massage, goat's-milk rinse, melon-and -turtle-egg-yolk mask, cucumber elixir **The Frost Queen's Skin-Paling Room **The Wicked Witch of the West Skin-Greening Room Hair and Makeup **"Flesh-over" potion for concealing unisghtly scabs and scars **"Flesh-removal" potion for creating new scabs and scars **Baba Yaga Pedicure Corner ***Stocked with Dean Sophie's brand-new line of nail colors, including: Reaper Black, Lizard Green, Honora Ochre, Rafal Red, Cucumber Mint, Beetroot, Midnight Sparkle, First-Kiss Blush, Oily Agatha, Dead-Fairy Gray, Dot's Chocolate Brown **Mother Gothel's Salon ***Stocked with Bluebeard Hair Dye **Cinderella's Stepmother's Vanity Makeup Stations (For Nevergirls Only) **The Sinister Facial Hair Styling Counter (For Neverboys...and some girls) Wardrobe Consultation and Formalwear Rental **Personalized Dean Sophie Makeover **Rumpelstiltskin's Dancing Shoes Rental **The White Witch Bone Jewelry Collection Historical Artifacts Gallery of Good '''Animal Fluency Exam (A+) - '''belonged to Letita of Maidenvale, a.k.a Snow White (possible Leader) '''Holden of Rainbow Gale '- Holden of Rainbow Gale, a.k.a Jack's Beanstalk (mogrif) Whale-tooth Necklace '- belonging to Pinocchio of Hamelin (Leader) '''A Clump '- belonging to Agatha of Woods Beyond (Leader) 'Personal Diary '- belonged to Valeria of Pasha Dunes, a.k.a the Little Match Girl (deceased, possible Leader) 'Banner Celebrating Annabel of Woods Beyond '- a.k.a Beauty (deceased, possible Leader), made after she won the Circus of Talents 'First-year Bathrobe '- belonging to Rita of Nettle Forest, a.k.a Red Riding Hood (Leader) 'Heinrich of Netherwood '- Heinrich of Netherwood, a.k.a Cinderella's Pumpkin Carriage (mogrif) The Exhibition of Evil '''Enchanted Mirror - belonging to'' Leandra of Frostplaints, a.k.a.the Frost Queen (possible Leader) '''Contescu of Pifflepaff Hills, Parikhar of Tombstone Brudge, Vlad of Cobblepond '- a.k.a the three Henchmen of the Wicked Queen of Foxwood (mogrifs) Conklejohn of Necro Ridge - a.k.a the Scorpion from The Scorpion and the Frog (mogrif) Essay on "Morality of Murder" - by Griselda of Ravenbow, a.k.a the Wicked Witch of the West Slippers '''- belonging to Angus of Woods Beyond, a.k.a Jack's Giant '''First-year arrival outfit - belonging to Sophie of Woods Beyond Vera of Woods Beyond - a.k.a. the vine of thorns that blinded Rapunzel's Prince Handmade pure gold trunk - belonging to Rumpelstiltskin of Bloodbrook (Warning: Do not try to lift!) School Statistics The School for Good- Statistics supplied by Dean Clarissa Dovey ** In the past five hundred years, '''''99% of the Snowbell Peace Prize winners have been graduates of the School for Good... ** ...and ''98% ''of Woods-wide Beauty Pageant winners (in the Human, Animal, and Plant categories) have been graduates for the School for Good (it would be 100%, but the White Witch was quite fetching in her day). ** ''91% ''of School for Good graduates have made selfless sacrifices that spared the lives of others. ** ''82% ''of School for Good graduates from the Leader track have gone on to replace a tyrannical ruler, thus bringing joy and socioeconomic equality to their respective kingdoms. ** In addition, former Evers have... *** rescued over 10,000 damsels in distress... *** befriended nearly 20,000 animals... *** sung over 100,000 sweet, lilting melodies... *** woven 50,000 fresh daisy chains... *** danced at 40,000 balls... *** won 25,000 sword fights... *** defeated 10,000 evil curses and spells... *** smothered 800 rapidly spreading fires... *** and saved 4,500 villages from pillaging. The School for Evil- Statistics supplied by Dean Sophie **Over the past five hundred years, 98% of School for Evil graduates could have used a makeover (see Dean Dovey's note about the White Witch). Indeed, if they had received proper training in personal grooming, the results would be quite different. Luckily, the new regime at the School for Evil has already taken steps to address this. Case in point: the usage of the School for Evil bathing facilities has already increased by 56% this term. **87% of all Wanted posters issued throughout the Endless Woods have depicted School for Evil graduates. The other 13% were probably issued in error, because, let's face it, today's princes and princesses pose a threat to absolutely no one. '' **73% of current School for Evil students dream of ''ruling ''kingoms and not just terrorizing them. Dean Sophie's new curriculum will certainly convert the remaining 27% by the time they graduate. **100% of individuals sentenced to the dungeons fpr Crimes Against Humanity (Enchanted ''and ''Unenchanted) have been graduates of the School for Evil. Please note that this is the only 100% achievement in the history of the School for Good and Evil. **In addition, former Nevers have... ***put over 10,000 damsels in distress... ***eaten nearly 20,000 cute animals... ***silenced over 100,000 cloying princesses' songs... ***incinerated 50,000 fresh daisy chains... ***sabotaged 15,000 balls and other celebratory events... ***won the ''other ''25,000 sword fights... ***cast 10,000 evil curses and spells... ***started 1,000 reapidly spreading fires... ***and pillaged over 6,000 villages (You can't save them all, Evers!) Study-Abroad Programs Leadership Training in Camelot Host: Agatha of Camelot (maiden name: Agatha of Gavaldon) and Tedros of Camelot Feminism Intensive in Maidenvale Host: Briar Rose of Maidenvale and Jack of Woods Beyond The History of Youth Culture in Neverland Host: Peter Pan Scouting the Endless Woods Host: The Gillikin Fairies Internships Altazarra Unicorn Farm '''Number of Intern(s): '''2 students '''Responsibilities: '''brushing the unicorns, braiding the unicorn's hair, singing to the unicorns, bathing the unicorns in honeycream, reading poetry to the unicorns, maintaining the unicorns' self-esteem, making the unicorns' beds, cleaning the unicorns lap-pool, and blending fresh-fruit smoothies for the unicorns. '''Item(s) to send: '''Charcoal drawing and an essay. The White Rabbit's Clock-Making Factory '''Number of Intern(s): '''1 student '''Responsibilities: '''keeping the interfactory clocks synced, calling lunch hours and teatimes, and making sure the CEO (The White Rabbit) is never late for anything. '''Item(s) to send:' Completed form and a handmade time-telling device. Geppetto's Workshop Number of Intern(s): More than one interns (1+) Responsibilities: Assist designers sketching and laying out the wooden pieces. '''Item(s) to send: '''None; must come to the workshop for an in-person interview and demonstrate the ability to tell the differences between puppets and people. Cinderella's Mice Designs, Ltd. '''Number of Intern(s): '''1 student '''Responsibilities: '''Helping the founders keep up with their correspondence, recruiting models from around the Woods, and assist the coordinators to stage the company's fashion show every season. '''Item(s) to send: '''None Friends of Good Nymphs (Hoverus Protectus) ** Trained as security guards for the School for Good. ** Neon hair in various colors depending on strength and rankings within their colonies ** Extremely organized ** Power to levitate without wings ** Generally seven feet in height by the age of five ** Clarissa Dovey calls them too tall Fairies (Glitterus Obedious) ** Responsible for patrol and discipline at the School for Good ** Unmatched strength (can lift the weight of an adult man) ** Predisposed to sugar addiction ** Bite when provoked ** Spit sticky, glittery gold nets to ensnare prey (e.g., wayward students) ** Ongoing rivalry with the nymphs